1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a barbell and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed with a hanging stand for a barbell.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A barbell is a piece of weight lifting training equipment, and it is mainly structured by a barbell body and the weights assembled at the two ends of saying barbell body, and mostly used for snatch, clean and jerk, squat, bench press, deadlift and so on. As for a bench press, it usually requires the barbell athwart put on a stand with a proper height to adapt to the required movements. Therefore, a pole stand for a barbell is an irreplaceable assistive device.
Common stands for barbells are usually fixed with a part of the weight lifting device or standing on the ground. However, these common stands for barbells are space and cost consuming, limitation of locations and lack of flexibility. As a result, weight lifting hobbyists are impeded to purchase because of the lack of budgets and restriction of using space which is an ignorable problem for the related industry.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.